1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a business method for configuring a computer screen such that the screen displays a pattern that is complementary to the design of various components of a computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer display screens originally were black and white, character-based and were based upon the technology of cathode-ray tubes (CRTs). The early CRTs suffered from a number of problems, most notably burn-out. As a result, “screen saver” programs were developed to black-out the screen after a fixed period of inactivity, thus preventing spots on the computer screen from burning out. As computer display screens moved from character-based to graphic-based, screen saver programs changed as well. Instead of blacking out the screen, the screen saver programs displayed a repetitive pattern that also prevented any one spot in screen from suffering from burn-out. The advent of graphics displays also opened the way for graphical user interfaces (GUIs) such as Windows published by the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Like screen savers, GUIs began to offer computer users a number of possible customizations for their computer displays. Icons can be moved or changed, menu items can be added and removed from the display and the background, or “wallpaper,” of the display can be customized from a wide selection of patterns and colors. While all this customization became possible in the computer display, the computer cases themselves changed very little.
Traditionally, electronic devices have been produced only in black or shades of gray. Recently, consumers have demanded more choices in both the colors and design schemes of their electronic devices. Certain devices offer fronts, or “panels,” that change the look and/or color of components.